Senses running wild
by nikitabella
Summary: How wild Maddy and Rhydian can get during the total eclipse of the moon? Wil they do something they will regret later? Or will this be the push they need to move forward? What happens when the senses of wolfbloods start running wild? Read to find out. One-shot. Maddian!


**A\N: My view of how episode 4 of series 2 (Total eclipse of the moon) could have turned out. **

''Jana!'' Maddy's voice sounded in the chilly night air, followed by Rhydian's. ''Where is she?'' she asked nervously turning around in circles.

''Who knows? Probably running or something somewhere around. She's a wild after all.'' He chuckled, excitement slowly filling his body and making him restless.

''Shouldn't we look for her? What if she's in danger or someone sees her?'' the female wolfblood asked with a smile stretching on her face for no apparent reason. The full moon combined with the eclipse was rubbing off on them both.

''She'll be fine. She can take care of herself, she's a daughter of alpha after all.''

''And that means that she's better than us?'' she put her hands on her hips, smiling challengingly causing Rhydian to laugh.

''Well, I haven't actually seen you do anything so I can't tell but…'' he trailed off, his golden eyes shining mischievously.

''You better not finish that sentence or else.'' She threatened with a daring smirk on her lips.

''Or what?''

''I can kick your bloody ass so hard Morris…'' she grinned with narrowed golden eyes.

''Let me see you then oh, tamed one!'' he teased and she growled lightly.

''That's it.'' She exclaimed and it started.

A hot pursuit took place then, laughter mixing with the growling of the two as they circled trees, went through bushes, climbed trees and so on. Rhydian was leading most of the time and used that to annoy the female wolfblood even more.

''What happened Mads, too fast for you?'' he called out behind his shoulder before laughing out loud.

The sudden lack of a response made him stop and turn around. For his surprise Maddy wasn't there.

''Mads?''

No answer.

''Maddy, it's not funny.'' His voice was serious now. She was there just a second ago, how could she disappear so fast _and_ without him noticing?! ''Maddy!''

The rustling of leaves came so quickly that Rhydian didn't have any time to react. The weight fell on his back and shoulders so suddenly that he didn't manage to compose himself so he landed face first in the dirt.

''I find it very funny Mr. Confident.'' Maddy snickered in glee in his ear while pinning him to the ground. ''Tag!''

And just like that she was gone, her laughs slowly fading away in the distance as she ran away. Rhydian didn't loose any time. He jumped up swiftly and followed her scent.

It didn't take him long to catch up on her. She was glancing back from time to time and when she finally noticed him behind her she laughed.

''Is someone getting tired or just old?'' she teased him earning a growl in response that made her to quicken her pace.

The chase continued for a while with Maddy frequently changing directions in order to compensate the difference between her small steps and Rhydian's large ones. And though this tactic worked in the beginning his long legs soon won him the game as he lunged at her.

The force of the attack sent them both tumbling down the small hill they were on. They managed to land in a pile of damp leaves that softened the fall.

''I win!'' she exclaimed as she was seated on his upper legs, smiling victoriously with her golden eyes gleaming with pride.

Despite the position he was in, Rhydian grinned back at her, getting comfortable on the ground with hands locked behind his neck. Maddy too decided to take a rest, leaning on her arms and looked up at the sky where the moon was already half-hidden. The eclipse had started. For a while the only thing that could be heard was their rapid breathing as they tried to calm down a little.

''This was a brilliant idea.'' He commented finally and she nodded in agreement.

''Definitely. My parents just don't know what they are missing.'' She chuckled before looking at her arms where the black veins were slightly visible. ''It feels really strange.'' She noted with amazement.

''Yeah, like being a wolf but not exactly. A superhuman.'' He chuckled and she joined him.

''All the senses are highlighted. Like I'm in a wolf form but I'm actually not.'' She mused again, lightly tracing the ground. Another laugh escaped her lips. ''I feel like I'm drugged.''

He couldn't stop laughing.

''And from where exactly do you know how drugged people feel?''

She shrugged not really paying attention.

''Just a guess. Everything is so…surreal.''

Rhydian propped himself up on his arms, mimicking her position (with the only difference that she was still sitting on his thighs) so now they were only inches apart from one another. Both of them were smiling widely, lost in the sensation caused by the eclipse. Neither of them noticed leaning towards the other. Their eyes were locked, gold staring into gold. Their blood was rushing through their veins in a faster motion. They both felt on the verge of transforming but they knew it couldn't happen because of the slowly hiding moon. At least not until the eclipse was over. It was overwhelming. And the next thing they knew, their lips were locked together.

The kiss they shared was deeper than they expected a first kiss to be, fueled by the wolf instincts that were controlling them all night (and half of the day too actually). It wasn't light or tender. They kissed hard and fiercely, holding tightly on the other in the process, like their life depended on it.

A long time passed before they separated, gasping for breath while their faces were bright red. Maddy's hands were gripping his shoulders while Rhydian had fisted her jacket against her back.

Both of them stared wide-eyed at the other, none of them able to fully comprehend what had just happened. They kissed! Or was it a full-blown make-out session, considering how carried away they were? But they were best friends, how was that possible?

Okay, Maddy had to admit that she had maybe developed some sort of a tiny crush on Rhydian and sure, he had always admired how smart and beautiful she was. But actually letting these feelings control them was another matter. Especially now.

''Rhydian?'' Jana's voice came from the distance, bringing the two back to reality.

Yep, now was definitely the worst possible moment.

* * *

''Maddy Smith, for the last time, get your butt out of bed or you're going to be late for school!'' her mother's shouting could be easily heard from Maddy's room on the second floor even through the closed door.

''Coming!'' Maddy grumbled from her pillow before finally sighing and leaving the warmth of her bed to take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later she sprinted down the stairs, grabbed a toast and a few slices of bacon from the counter and went to lace her shoes.

''Wait to get my car keys cub.'' Her dad chuckled at her from his place at the table.

''No time, I'll run. Bye!'' she called and didn't wait for their reply before dashing through the door and into the forest towards the school.

She arrived five minutes into the class, bursting through the door and immediately gaining all the attention in the room.

''Sorry…sir, overslept…'' she said through gasps of breath.

''Glad you could make it Maddy. Take your seat quickly.'' Jeffries ushered her while checking who was here and who was missing, like every morning. She didn't wait for invitation before walking to her seat next to Rhydian and plopping down.

''You alright?'' he whispered to her and she nodded, not looking up at him while searching for her history book in her bag.

Maddy really didn't want to face him just yet. She hadn't had time to sort things out, to try and understand why exactly the things that happened last night well…happened. Why did they kiss? Just because of the eclipse? She wasn't sure but it looked like a good explanation. Rhydian wouldn't have kissed her under normal circumstances, right? And to top it all, it wasn't a small kiss either. No, they were practically groping each other in the middle of the forest while the noise from the festival could be heard in the distance. Sure, their senses were in overdrive but that much? She had never been this spontaneous before, this…careless.

And what was she supposed to do now, just go and talk to him? Or is she supposed to act like nothing happened for the sake of their friendship? God, she had gotten herself in such a mess!

Halfway through the class she finally couldn't resist it anymore and stole a glance at the wolfblood next to her. As most of the class, he wasn't paying much attention to the teacher, doodling something on a spare piece of paper. Maddy almost laughed, noticing the wrinkle between his eyebrows, a sure indicator that Rhydian Morris was very concentrated on his work. It was cute; she decided and immediately scolded herself for thinking like that.

She abruptly turned her head forward again, her dark hair falling between them and hiding him from her vision. He was her best friend. She wasn't allowed to think like that. Especially not when he didn't appear to be fazed by the situation. She shouldn't care too.

The bell echoed around the school, pulling her out of her thoughts. They left the room with Jana and Shannon and Tom who were talking excitedly about the festival that the wolfbloods missed. Neither Maddy nor Rhydian talked about their night.

* * *

The dark room was as usual dimly lighted in an orange-red light while Maddy was processing the pictures from last night's celebration. It was lunch break but she didn't feel very hungry. Like after every full moon she was full of pent up energy and couldn't stay still for long. That's why she had put on her earphones, loud music blaring from them. She didn't realize that she was drumming against her thighs and swaying to the beat while waiting until a stash of CDs fell to the floor.

''Oh hell.'' She mumbled while getting on her knees to pick them up.

Naturally, she couldn't hear the door open but the familiar scent hit her and she looked up immediately to meet Rhydian's bright eyes.

''Hyperactive much?'' he chuckled and she pretended to be offended while pulling off her earphones and putting them around her neck.

''If you don't like it, you know where the door is.'' She returned his smile before standing up with the stack of CDs in her hands. ''What are you doing here?''

''You didn't came for lunch and I thought I would see what's wrong.'' He shrugged while Maddy sat in front of the laptop on the desk.

''Everything is fine, why would you think something else?''

''Well, I haven't seen you skip a meal so far. Especially when it's a meat-day. And after a full moon.'' He paused for a second while standing right behind her and then: ''Is it because of last night?''

She stiffened in her seat almost immediately. Now what? How was she supposed to answer that? Think Maddy, think!

''What about last night?'' her voice was trembling jus a little and she hoped that he hadn't notice.

''You know,'' he started sounding a little embarrassed. ''We kissed Maddy.''

''I noticed.'' Was her smart reply. Really? Ugh, she was doomed.

He didn't answer and she stood up to finally face him. He looked confused, not sure of what to say and how to act. A sigh escaped him as his hand went to his hair. He opened his mouth to talk but closed it again, thinking twice about what he was about to say. She was the next to sigh.

''Look, we don't need to make a big deal out of this. I mean, it obviously makes us both uncomfortable and so maybe it would be better if we forget about what happened. I mean, you are my best friend and I don't want to…''

She was suddenly silenced by his lips on hers. Her eyes were blown wide for a few seconds before she gave in and closed them, letting herself enjoy the kiss.

It lasted way too short, compared to the previous one. It was sweet and chaste but they were both panting slightly when they separated. She could feel his heart thumping against her, they were that close.

''You're cute when you ramble.'' He said, his lips ghosting over her forehead.

''Well, nice way to tell me to shut up.'' She managed out, chuckling a little before looking up at him.

His blue eyes were shining with a strange spark, lighted up by the red lights of the room. Maddy was very aware of his hand on the small of her back and hers on the back of his neck. His free hand grabbed hers and interlocked their fingers casually, like it was the easiest thing to do.

''Maddy?'' he asked suddenly and she only hummed in response, not wanting to burst the bubble they were in. ''Would you want to go out sometime? Not to Bernie's but somewhere else, you know, just the two of us?''

''Are you asking me on a date?'' she asked unable to stop the grin from spreading on her face.

''I'm trying to.'' He answered, sending her one of his dazzling smiles that made all her walls crumble.

''Then yes. I would love to.''

**A\N: And that was it. So, how do you guys like it? Please review and thanks for reading! **


End file.
